Dowcipe o ludziach z forume
'Dowcipe o ludziach z forume:' Cykający Świerszcz: +krzyzak zalozyl konto na sympatia.pl w nadziei ze odezwa sie do niego jakies wulgarne laseczki. Na drugi dzien w skrzynce odbiorczej odnajduje 4 wiadomosci: 1 spam i 3 oferty z miejscowej ubojni +Przychodzi cellina do pracodawcy a pracodawca w smiech +De niro roocha milfa, milf niby zadowolony postekuje, pojekuje az w pewnym momencie przemawia "sluchaj de niro, fajnie sie roochasz, znasz motywy, pozycje ale troche kootasa masz malego". De niro odpowiada "nuta zazdrosci?" *Nadworny pseudokibic*: +Przychodzi cwelina na forume i myśli,że napisze coś inteligentnego... +Wchodzi nadworny pseudokibic na forume a tam znowu masa żenujących tematów pozakładana temat dnia: +Typowy po pracy w kopalni przekracza granice polsko - niemiecka. Zatrzymuje go kontrola do spraw nielegalnych imigrantow i deportuje do afryki. wyluzowany stulej ''' +Przychodzi Cellina do zakladu pracy. Wchodzi do gabinetu prezesa, kladzie CV na jego biurko i pyta czy znalazla by sie dla niej jakas robota. Zdziwiony dyrektor bierze CV do reki, przeglada i mowi: - jestem Pani w stanie zaproponowac stanowisko od zaraz. 3k zl na reke, sluzbowy telefon, laptop i samochod, jezeli ma Pani prawo jazdy. do tego 13 pensja w miesiacu, wysokie swiadczenia a dla najlepszych pracownikow co roku wakacje w Tunezji - pan chyba zartuje?? - zapytala oniesmielona Cwellina - wydaje mi sie, ze to Pani pierwsza zaczela - odpowiedzial dyrektor '''może wam sie nie spodobać :( +Mama do swojego syna brunecika: - Słyszę, że Cwelinka u ciebie bywa. - No. - I co robicie? - Telewizję oglądamy. - Przecież ty nie masz telewizora! - Póki co nie zauważyła. +jnn jest taka gruba, że maluje paznokcie u lakiernika stulej kawalarz +Gdy Jn. zaniosla swoje matki do pralni, to jej powiedzieli, ze spadochronow nie przyjmuja +Gmoche z matka jedzą obiad: - Mamuniu, muszę ci się przyznać - jestem gejem! - Opierrdalasz kolegom? - Tak, mamuniu... - I Ty, gnoju śmiesz mówić, że nie smakuje ci moja ogonówka?! +Tak..Tak.. w lozku z Fane Forume. - Mowilas Marta, ze jestes ciasna. - No jestem ciasna. Wloz tam reke. - Wlozylem. - Wloz druga. - Wlozeylem. - To teraz zaklaskaj. - No nie idzie.. - I co? Nie mowilam, ze jestem ciasna? z innej beczki +po wielu latach spotyka sie oldman i jego syn, oczywiscie tak samo lysy: -widze stary ze jestes bardziej lysy ode mnie, postarzales sie... - ale jak to? przeciez oboje nie mamy ani 1 wlosa na glowie??? -tak ale ty masz wieksza glowe Ciewaka777 '''+Bachorek Typowego zwraca sie do swojego Tatusia: Vati, Vati, szajse mi sie chce! Typowy: No warte troche majn Kind, zrobisz szpeter! Bachor: Ale Tate, mi sie sehr chce! Typowy: No dobra, to na razie wyciagam kutacha aus, rob. '''motzne trende Wiecie, co było inspiracją dla utworu Floydów "Pigs on the wing"? Rozi lecący szybowcem Będę w te wakacje ruchał wygram w te wakacje dzięki pumeksowi i środkowi na potliwość stóp Kalendarz z Łososia Siedzi baca na ławce. Mija go milicjant i mówi: "Panie baco, jaja będzie pogoda?" On na to: "To co? Ni mo pon telewizora w ty warszawie?" znany niebieski incognit'''o przychodzi cellina do lekarza z siekiera w plecach, a lekarz mowi: -ale pani porąbana '''Panicze ze Slaske: Przychodzi Rozi do sklepu i mówi: - Poproszę kilo szyby. - Aleś pan głupi... ale z ciekawości zapytam po co panu kilo szyby? - Chcę zbudować szybowiec. wzorce projektowe: Lekarz psychiatra do kałamagi INNI albo elenenel: - Zaraz, zaraz, nie rozumiem pańskiego problemu. Proszę zacząć od początku. - A więc na początku stworzyłem Ziemię... Dwóch wariatów kałamaga i 59oldMan bawią się w sklep: - Poproszę litr chleba. - Co ty wygadujesz? Mówi się kilogram chleba. Chodź zamienimy się miejscami. - Poproszę kilogram chleba. - A dzbanek pan ma? Przychodzi kałamaga INNI do psychiatry. - Panie doktorze, ja potwornie piję... - Z jakiego powodu pan pije? - Z powodu depresji... - A ta depresja z jakiego powodu? - Z tego powodu, że ja, panie doktorze, potwornie piję... wieczorny dzolker: Po badaniu okulista mówi do CzarnuchaWTB: - Uważam, że powinien pan ograniczyć onanizowanie. - A co, wzrok się od tego psuje? - Nie, wkuurwia pan ludzi w poczekalni. Krzych Zdzich przychodzi niespodziewanie do domu. Patrzy - a na balkonie na wpół rozebrany mężczyzna. - Jak pan się tutaj znalazł? - Skakałem ze spadochronem, zaczepiłem o pański balkon. - No dobra, niech pan wejdzie do środka, napijemy się herbaty. - A nie jest pan zdziwiony? - Mnie, panie, już nic nie zdziwi. Wczoraj u nas w łazience jeden geolog ropy poszukiwał.... Bez majtków: Tępawy rucha pasztet ("żone") Tak długo aż ZAJĘCZY Mietek_Troll_Trzeci: Idzie LJ ulicą, patrzy a tu Rozi leży pod płotem. "Skorzystam z okazji" pomyślał LJ i przeleciał go. Głupio mu się zrobiło więc włożył Rozjemu 20 zł do kieszeni i poszedł. Rozi się budzi, patrzy a tu kasa. Idzie do monopolowego a kasjerka "Winko?"."Nieee, dzisiaj pół litra bo mam kasę". Wypił wódkę i znowu zasnął na ulicy. Na drugi dzień sytuacja się powtarza, na trzeci również. Czwartego dnia Rozi przychodzi do sklepu a kasjerka " pół literka?". " Nieee, lepiej już to wino bo po wódce to mnie dupa boli" dgdfg: Krzych Zdzich do Porucznika Zrób mi lodzika -Nie, nie cały będę się lepił No proszę zrób -Nie znowu będę cały w spermie No proszę tylko dzisiaj -No dobra Zdzich trysnął -No widzisz cały jestem umazany Aj tam aj tam